<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>34th Batch by Cyberrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751274">34th Batch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat'>Cyberrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Batches [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Cuckolding, Human Winston (Overwatch), Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Small Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ch.1 Reaper/Winston | ch.2 Reaper/McCree | ch.3 Reaper/Soldier76 | ch.4 Bruce/Jason | ch.5 Raihan/Piers | ch.6 McCree/Hanzo | ch.7 Reaper/Soldier76 | ch.8 McCree/Lúcio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Batches [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reaper/Winston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel/Winston – Blackwatch!Reaper; human!Winston; cuckolding verse; Gabriel is in an official relationship with Soldier but they both like it if he fucks guys on the side – In this installment Gabriel gets bad but very earnest dick from Winston.</p><p>Prequel: B28F3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel is sitting in the upper walkway, staring down to the little group of people that has gathered with Mercy in the gym early in the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Twice a week, Mercy holds an unofficial yoga class, and twice a week Gabriel finds himself up on his vantage point, watching as Winston diligently goes through all the exercises while looking like an absolute <em>snack</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s wearing a powder pink sleeveless shirt that allows his ample chest hair to pour out of the top, and it looks ridiculous for sure, but Gabriel has been fantasizing about him wearing this exact same sweat stained shirt to grunt fuck him into the floor since the first time he stumbled across the little workout group while wandering the halls of the base like an insomniac.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s never had too much interest in the scientist, but seeing Winston patiently go through all the stretches and holds, even though it so clearly exhaust him makes Gabriel wonder just how he would be in bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s difficult to imagine the bumbling man fucking, but that makes it all the more intriguing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was he quiet? Loud? Did he like to fuck from the top or wanted to lie down and have his partner do all the work?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Winston is a sweaty boy. Just a few minutes in, and his glasses are already fogging and dark stains appear beneath his arms. Gabriel bites the tip of his tongue, slowly going into a squat to stare at the group from between the railing of the upper walkway and not let anybody see the erection he is starting to sport.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>God, was Winston’s cock as fat as his firm, furry gut? Was it long or was it a short beercan dick?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Winston is not a small man, but next to him Doctor de Kuiper is also stretching and moving, and it makes him look short and stout and absolutely delicious. He looks sturdy like a truck with meaty thighs and calves, and <em>god</em>, Gabriel wants to ride him like a fucking pony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He endures it for almost a month before he gives in and tells Jack about his unholy need to get that science cock. It takes one more week of Jack needling him about it before he finally gives in and goes on the prowl for dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can’t do it like he does it with Jesse. He’s fairly sure if he shit talks Winston or has Jack barge in on them fucking that the good doctor will die on the spot. He needs to go about it slow and subtle…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he marches into Winston’s lab late in the evening and has Athena lock the door when he realizes they are alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Winston looks shocked and confused, glasses sliding down his nose and being nervously pushed back up again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He mumbles a flustered: “C-Commander, what is the meaning of this?” and that gets Gabriel so hard his head spins. He doesn’t know why he’s so painfully hot for idiots. McCree stuttering when reading a missive has him horny beyond belief, but Winston is the polar opposite of the cocksure young man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, he’s fumbly and mumbly, and his thick muscles in sensible slacks and the soft sweaters he likes to don is getting Gabriel there just as sure as Jesse’s loudmouthed declarations that <em>this</em> time he will make Gabriel <em>sing</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down, Winston,” Gabriel all but purrs at him. He grabs his chin, thumb dragging across the short cropped beard. He’s never met a man as hairy as Winston – and he’s seen McCree naked. “I just thought you could use a bit of relaxation. And I sure as fuck need it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Winston looks confused even when Gabriel reaches for his belt and begins to open it. His face goes slack when he watches the Blackwatch Commander letting his pants fall and showing off his glorious lack of underwear underneath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s flustered and unsure and keeps talking about how this is a no good very bad idea and how they should not be doing this. He mumbles something about the Strike Commander, but Gabriel grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him into a bruising kiss to get him to shut up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course he could tell him that the precious Strike Commander is a freak in the sheets and loves to slurp other men’s cum out of his fiancé’s used-up asshole, but he’s pretty certain that Winston would have a heart attack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He also thinks it is hotter when the sweet scientist doesn’t know anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Winston babbles and tries to refuse, but his big hands are gentle and ineffective in dissuading Gabriel from getting him nice and naked. Or at least naked enough for his purposes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shoves the sweatshirt up beneath Winston’s chin to marvel at the glory of his soft furry pecs and large, firm gut. How he can downright card his fingers through the fur as if petting some cute animal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight of his cock has his mouth water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beercan cock… oh, he loves those. He doesn’t need something long, he needs something <em>fat</em>, and Winston delivers plenty. The thought that this monster is swinging in the loose workout shorts that the good doctor dons during yoga class is nearly doing Gabriel in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fact that Winston fucks like a rabbit can’t even destroy it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(It… makes it better, to be honest.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lying on his back on Winston’s desk and having the huffing, puffing scientist try to work his hips and give it to Gabriel nice and good makes him marvel about how many men are on base that have no idea how to work their dicks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is ridiculous, really. Some kind of… conspiracy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or maybe Gabriel has just an intrinsic knowledge about who to prey on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s nice to have sturdy hips to curl his legs around, and it is nice to have a cute face to watch while Winston tries his very best to give him a good ride – and fails miserably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has no idea how someone with a cock as perfect as Winston can be so bad. He fucks like a virgin; all jerky and without rhythm. He’s earnest about it, at least. He looks like he wants to bury his face in Gabriel’s chest and hide but like he doesn’t have enough confidence to do so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel can’t wait to tell Jack about this encounter later. Sit next to him and jerk him off slowly while telling him about how those big sweaty hands had been feeling up his meaty thighs, or how Winston’s breath had turned wheezing in just a few minutes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How big his load had been, filling his guts up like a goddamn enema.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How cute he had looked flushing a bright ruddy red and mumbling apologies and looking close to goddamn tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kind of feels like making this something more regular. Maybe try and build Winston’s stamina and confidence up. Oh… he could play it all up… make himself sound like a cat in heat and let Jesse starve for it while this other guy got to fuck him just as inept but with a lot of feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perfect.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reaper/McCree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper/McCree – BW era; size queen/king Jesse; stuffing/extreme stretch; hairy Jesse; ahegao – Jesse is always getting on Gabriel’s nerves and finally Gabriel got something to stuff him with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“God, I want to punch that stupid smug look off your face, McCree,” Gabriel groans, scrubbing his hands over his face as long as that’s still possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If anything, Jesse’s grin is stretching out even wider, showing off sharp canines. He’s lying with his arms behind his head and his legs spread with an insufferable amount of self-confidence for someone with such a hairy fucking ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Gabriel still glares at him murderously, Jesse playfully waggles his knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, Jefe. Don’t got all day, do ya? Heard there’s a meeting or some shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You haven’t heard anything, asshole,” Gabriel grumbles. Jesse had only been throwing shit at a wall, knowing that there always is some kind of meeting that someone of Gabriel’s rank has to attend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jesse looks stupidly happy. He reaches down, palms his hairy sac, and then spreads his cheeks and the fur there to let Gabriel have a glimpse of his hole. Soft and lightly gaping already. After years of being stuffed too much it looks absolutely obscene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Think ya got somethin’ worth my while?” Jesse goads; like it is something to be proud of to have a hole so stretched out, the dudes in the team were calling him out on being a bad fuck. They could barely feel any friction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just shut your fucking mouth and maybe you’ll find out,” Gabriel grunts. He’s got his equipment laid out where Jesse couldn’t see. Jesse was a bastard and a liar, but at least he could be trusted to stay still and not try to catch a glimpse when he wasn’t supposed to. He wouldn’t jeopardize his own fun like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They work up slowly – for Jesse’s taste. He keeps complaining even when he’s stuffed with a fake cock reminiscent of a beer can where others would have had at least the decency to whine and maybe complain about the intense feeling of fullness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel is not deterred by Jesse’s antics. He is well used to the loud mouthed asshole. He knows that he’ll be bragging even when tears are in his eyes and his body is screaming for mercy. It’s just the kind of man McCree is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel takes a break from toys after the last one, and instead slicks his arm up. Jesse’s eyes are on him, sharp as a hawk. He’s not unused to getting fisted of course, but it is not something they commonly do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His cheeks are a nice ruddy red, reminiscent of the cock lying fat in the crease of his leg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… that’s nice,” he croons. “But ya know it’s not enough, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel just grunts non-commitally. He doesn’t want to give anything away. He’s a big man with a big fist, but gently slipping his hand into Jesse is easy in a way that always shocks him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jesse’s bushy brows, for the first time that afternoon, twitch slightly when Gabriel curls his fingers carefully into a fist inside his intestines. The bastard cowboy might not like to admit it, but he still isn’t completely immune to the immense stretch of getting fist fucked by his Jefe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel is not completely sure why Jesse is so hellbent on destroying his hole. He feels like it is not just a simple matter of it being a kink for the young man, but with Jesse everything is warped and wrapped up in another. As easy as he seems to the outward observer, as actually complex he is underneath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah. But that was not important right now. What was important was that Jesse was surrounding Gabriel’s fist and the better part of his wrist, and he felt brutally hot around him. He starts to carefully pump his elbow, and Jesse tilts his head back, scruffy chin pointing to the ceiling as he angles his ass into it with a low groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh fuck… that hits the spot,” he rasps. His chest is slowly expanding and contracting again. He is very carefully modulating his breathing the deeper Gabriel pushes. It is a freaky feeling to be able to tell from the inside when Jesse’s belly is moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much shit as Gabriel likes to give the bastard, he does realize that he quite literally has Jesse in his hand right now. Just one ill-tempered movement, and he could cause irreparable damage. He is sure Jesse has to know this. It is… humbling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck… Jefe… I want more,” he whines, his voice reedy, knees moving restlessly at Gabriel’s sides. It’s not often that he gets Jesse like this; where that cocksure facade is cracking a little and he shows that he really is that slutty… that needy for attention and a good big filling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel dips down, pressing a kiss against the inside of one knee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright… you ready then?” he asks in a soft murmur as he slowly, carefully drags his arm out of him. He keeps his fist balled, making him stretch impossible wide around it until he can see Jesse’s body going taut at the widest point, then sagging down when the fat plug finally pops out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” he croaks. “Yeah… fuck me up, come on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel nods quietly. He grabs Jesse’s cock and gives it a rough tug that has the young man cry out, hips tilting into the touch. It feels feverishly hot in Gabriel’s hand; like it is stuffed too full and ready to burst like a sausage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright… calm down,” he murmurs, slowly letting go of him again. He reaches over the side of the bed, then pulls out the newest toy he had hidden there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jesse’s unfocused gaze lands on it. Pauses. He doesn’t look like he understands the sight of the fat horse cock dildo Gabriel is presenting him with. It is sized a bit up, even; the sight startling a crazed sounding little laugh out of Jesse. He takes his arms slowly out from behind him, but he does not reach for the thing to make sure it is real. (Gabriel had had to grab it and hold it in his own hands because he couldn’t believe it himself, and he had ordered the damn thing.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay?” he asks, moving the dildo so the rubbery tip bounces comically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jesse doesn’t laugh this time. he stares at it like he’s mesmerized by the sight. He slowly nods, and Gabriel notices how he is curling his fingers into the bed sheet and starting to hold on to it with a white knuckled grip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah… yeah… fuck me up,” he whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.o.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel is sure Jesse has to feel like he is giving birth or some shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bastard is tall and sturdy, but he can see his tight, furry belly bulge with the extreme filling he’s getting. Gabriel only has about a third of the actual dildo inside him. He doesn’t think it is humanly possible to cram the whole thing into a normal sized human body (maybe Reinhardt could take the fucking thing), but the way Jesse looks, he doesn’t need more at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth is open wide, his body glistening with sweat. He’s barely making any sounds. He seems… absolutely out of it. Gabriel has no idea what it must be like for the self proclaimed size king to finally have found his match. To finally have that impossible stretch that doesn’t still leave him wanting for more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel doesn’t need to move the thing much; mostly just holds it nice and steady so Jesse can wrap his head around whatever is happening with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s sure they’ll have a lot more fun with the thing. And he’s also sure he finally has curbed Jesse’s cocksure attitude some.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reaper/Soldier76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper/Soldier76 – small cock/sph; old men; just the tip; chastity device; deflowering – Jack’s peach pink asshole.</p><p>Prequel: B33F11<br/>Sequel: B35F9</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><em>I can work with this. It’ll be fun.</em> The words echo through Jack’s empty head. He has no idea what they’re supposed to mean. His ears are filled with static, and his whole body feels like it is burning up with shame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is embarrassing to be folded up like this at his age. He’s sure he doesn’t look good. He hasn’t been expecting for Gabriel to get up close and personal with his fucking asshole, and he hadn’t really been… shaving it or anything. The thought has him bite his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he somehow manages to peer at him from between his knees, half choked by his own pecs, Gabriel looks still very intense and focused, dark eyes fixed on Jack’s hole and his now very small package.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything has shrivelled up; even his big, heavy breeder balls have become hilariously small. Peanuts, really. Jack presses a hand over his eyes and then says with a high-pitched wheezing noise: “Don’t <em>look</em> at me like that! <em>Fuck</em>, Gabe! You can’t do that to a man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabe smirks, and finally starts moving, putting his cheek against the back of Jack’s thigh so he is nice and close to the action as he brushes two fingers across his peach pink hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What… getting all shy when your lover sees your asshole, Jackie?” he croons, a laugh clearly audible in his voice. “You didn’t get this shy when I saw that <em>farce</em> your beautiful dick has become.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack’s legs jerk, hot shame flooding him when Gabriel says quite clearly what he thinks of what has become of the big fat cock that had split him open and bloated his insides decades ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel fights with him to keep him right where he is, folded up and helpless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, Jackie. Don’t be like that. Let me have my fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack wants to tell him that he’s not in the <em>mood</em> to be made fun of right now. There are a few tears itching in his eyes that he blinks away profusely, but moments later everything goes soft and weird because he can feel Gabriel’s warm, slick tongue lovingly lapping at his hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack jerks, pulling in a sharp gasp, heart thumping so hard in his chest he can feel it drumming against the back of his knee that’s folded there. Holy shit. He’s never gotten his hole licked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Holy… holy shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel is slow and gentle; licks Jack like he is a delicious scoop of ice cream. He does it three, four times, then presses a kiss right against the old man’s asshole and noses at his shrunken balls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m kinda into it, Jackie,” Gabriel rasps, fingers lightly curling around the little, locked up dick. “I want to play with it… I want to unlock it and see it in all its glory… but for tonight… I think I finally want that peach pink little snatch you’ve been keeping from me for so long… I’ve been dreaming of it, you know? All those years… whenever I would jerk off, I’d fantasize about sinking into your creamy virgin cunt and rearranging your insides on my dick. I’ve wanted it so badly, it hurt sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he speaks, slow and carefully enunciated to make sure Jack understands every single syllable, he makes pauses to give little kisses and licks to the flushing rim he is talking about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack is staring at the ceiling, his head pulsing with his heartbeat because he’s folded up so much, everything becoming soft around the edges as he listens to Gabriel tell him in no uncertain terms what he wants to do to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you remember my cock, Jackie? I haven’t locked it away. I let it be nice and free and used it to jerk off and fantasize about you… anything and everything that I could remember. It’s still a pretty cock. Still big… You were afraid of it when we were young, were you not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack gurgles. He wants to deny it, he wasn’t afraid of a goddamn cock (except he was), but as Gabriel says it, he can imagine it. That big dick with the thick veins at the sides. The one that had made his belly shrivel up nervously decades ago when they had fooled around and Gabriel had whispered into his ear whether he could just stick the tip inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And now he wanted to… wanted… to…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just the tip, Jackie… please. You’ll love it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment he thinks that he is just hearing an echo of his memories until he realizes that Gabriel had said almost the exact same words he had all that time ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just going to put the tip in and jerk off into you… damn… I need that cute rim stretched around me, babe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel is all wheedling and gently, giving Jack’s balls kisses and suckling them messily into his mouth to juggle on his tongue until Jack can’t help but nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah… yeah, alright,” he rasps. Gabriel lets him pop out of his mouth. He is sure had he not been wearing the cage, Gabriel would have been able to take his whole fucking junk into his mouth. The thought makes a whistling start up in his ears that overshadows the fact that he is finally being unfolded again so he can at least breathe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.o.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel wonders what Jack is thinking. He’s kept pretty quiet throughout the whole thing, just wheezing and doing baby struggles as he got rimmed for what Gabriel thinks might have been the first time in his godforsaken life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack is a stubborn son of a bitch. While it had shocked Gabriel that he would have done something as drastic as locking his big fat dick away and letting it shrivel up into a fucking raisin, he is not surprised that Jack had pulled it off with an iron will and had denied himself for decades.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks close to fucking tears when Gabriel gently nudges the fat tip of his cock against his trembling, wet opening. There is a liberal amount of slick everywhere, but Gabriel hadn’t really taken his time to stretch him out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack could take his goddamn tip if Gabriel had been able to take his whole rod when they had been younger, feeling like he’s being filled by a fucking baseball bat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack makes an adorable stretched out sound when Gabriel’s cock starts to stretch him. He is grabbing at Gabriel, big hand with rough fingertips clawing at his bicep, his watery eyes big and way too bright in his flushed face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the tip finally, finally, <em>finally</em> pops in, Gabriel feels like there’s an angel choir singing or some shit. Jack’s rim is clenched so tight just behind the ridge of his crown that it feels like he’s stuck his dick in a trap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Behind it, everything is fever hot and silky. He wants to cram the rest of his dick in; just let his cock do its thing and crawl in where it wants to be, but he’s promised Jackie he would just give him the tip, and he is a man of his word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He starts to jerk off, gaze on Jack’s ruddy red face, daring him to look away has he gets his insides creamed with cum for the first time in his godforsaken long life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack does not look away. He wants to. But he doesn’t.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bruce/Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce/Jason – BJ; fingering; gaping – Their mating softly mellows out.</p><p>Prequel: B33F9</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Bruce is a little startled when his cock suddenly slides out of Jason’s swollen insides with a wet squelch. He had been so focused on trying to console the young Omega that he hadn’t even noticed how his swollen knot had slowly started to go down, leaving his flagging erection to slip out without either of them doing anything for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason, whose eyes had been tightly closed up until then, slowly blinks them open. He looks bleary and confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Bruce pushes himself slowly off of him, Jason goes up on his elbows and peers comically down his body, confused what had happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce is kneeling between his feet, shrinking dick against the inside of one muscular thigh. It glistens with all the liquids smeared across it, but he can see from Jason’s expression that he is wondering how he could ever find the thing as painfully scary as he had just half an hour ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce exhales. It’s not exactly stroking his ego, but it is by far better than feeling every step of the way like he is raping the young Omega instead of helping him out of the intense pain for the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is sure that this wasn’t all for the heat, but for now Jason looks calm and something approaching content for the first time in a… very, very long time as far as Bruce is concerned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Alpha lets his gaze wander, moving from Jason’s mildly disturbed and curious face down his broad chest. Sweat is glistening there, his chest still heaving. His body is warm and loose from the knotting, but… he has not yet come. His gorgeous cock is lying heavy and waiting against his belly. It looks so goddamn tasty that Bruce’s mouth is starting to water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches down, slowly dragging fingers along the exposed underside and lightly pressing down on it to push it against the hard abdominal muscles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason pulls in a sharp hiss, attention averted from Bruce’s soft and unspectacular looking dick to the Alpha’s thick fingers against his cock. It tries to flex against him; Bruce can feel the involuntary motion against his questing fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His other hand is cupping Jason’s balls, moving them in his palm carefully, then giving them the tiniest of squeezes. They feel full to bursting and feverishly hot. Jason’s thick thighs move restlessly. For a moment they look like they want to crush Bruce’s hand and force him to let go of him, but angle outward again. Offering himself up. Making himself vulnerable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Voluntarily.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce’s eyes flick up cautiously, watching the young Omega’s face, but Jason is not giving away anything. He can’t tell if he is happy with the Alpha that is tending to him right now, or whether he is planning Bruce’s painful death while letting himself get pampered, but… at least he is enjoying it, that much is clear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His body has become relaxed, his cock pulsing and dribbling pre-cum into his own belly button.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce slowly starts to move. He isn’t saying anything for fear of bursting whatever bubble has formed around them. He has no idea what has been the reason for Jason’s sudden capitulation, but he is not going to unnecessarily question it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason just quietly watches him, apparently equally as unwilling to talk. He’s never been much of a talker anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Bruce is between his legs, he can see what his knot has made of Jason’s hole. The soft little virgin slit has become a puffy, brick red gape even now that it is no longer filled. He can look inside the young Omega and see the inflamed looking walls of his intestines that he had rubbed up against earlier. It is surreal to think that he had been inside there not too long ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still squeezing and slowly pumping Jason’s cock, Bruce slowly starts rounding the rim with one finger. It feels silky soft and hot to the touch. The poor muscle has been worked far beyond its limits, and just gives way when Bruce pulls against it, letting him start another spread yet again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason shifts slightly, restless but not stopping Bruce yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can feel the young Omega’s gaze on him and wisely does not look up. The less he actually tries to interact with Jason, the less likely that Jason’s nerves will give and he’ll shoo him away like an angry female cat – that much Bruce has understood, at least.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is easy to push two fingers into Jason and rub them against his hot, puffy insides, and it is equally easy to manipulate his cock to stand up straight and just pop the weeping tip into his greedy mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s all so damn easy when Jason doesn’t fight him every step of the way, and when Bruce is nice and buzzed and calm from his own orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason’s whole body jerks when he suddenly has the tip of his cock sinking into something warm and wet. Bruce almost grins at the two scrabbling hands desperately grabbing at his hair and starting to pull.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure, it is painful as hell, but it also makes him feel like he is finally doing something for Jason that doesn’t involve himself getting pleasure out of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He suckles on the very tip, and Jason makes a wheezing little whining sound. His legs are trembling again around Bruce’s shoulders, gently clamping down around them, but not trying to urge him away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If anything, his ripping fingers are trying to pull him further in; push Bruce’s mouth over his tasty Omega cock like it is nothing but a toy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wants to be a toy for Jason. He wants to be someone that he can come to when he needs this. He wants to overwrite the ‘no good bad’ memories Jason has of him to this more fun and safe version.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers slowly push in deeper. The feeling of the loose rim against his knuckles is making his head spin. He’s never played with a cunt that had been as ruined as Jason’s – and he wonders just how long the young Omega will have to deal with the added sensitivity and weirdness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Deep inside him, his fingers suddenly encounter the thick, wet cream he’s deposited deep in Jason’s guts. It is slowly oozing down, coating his scissoring fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nearly chokes on the cock dragging against his tongue, his head feeling full of cotton in addition to the sharp, impossible pain of Jason trying to rip his hair out in clumps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cock against his tongue twitches. He pulls back a little, suckling hard at the tip, and gets little salty squirts of pre-cum for his trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushes back in, following Jason’s desperate whines and the ripping on his hair to let him sink as deep as he will go, throat starting to burn deliciously when the tip pops just inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce crooks his fingers. He isn’t even actively searching for Jason’s prostate, but his knuckles must be pushing into it anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a gurgled little cry; not really designed as a warning, but functioning as one anyway, and Jason’s thick, salty cream fills Bruce’s mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallows without complaint, eyes blearily blinking open and looking up Jason’s flushed body and his heaving chest. The young Omega has his head back, throat bared and as brick red as the rest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally he looks satiated.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Raihan/Piers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raihan/Piers – (double)fisting; Raihan being Raihan; noncon/dubcon – Raihan uses Piers’ unconsciousness.</p><p>Prequel: B33F10</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The only thing that vaguely shows Piers is even still alive is the intermittent twitching of his limbs as he just lies there and seems to have to process what happened. Raihan can’t fault him for that. Being impregnated by a Pokémon is not a common thing… he thinks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s not a size slut like Piers, but he can vaguely imagine how it must have felt to first have to carry the big egg around and wear baggy clothes in order to conceal his clear baby bulge, and then to squeeze it out of an orifice that has not been designed for these… ah… dimensions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raihan is kneeling on the hardwood floor of his apartment and tries to come up with anything that might show he’s not a total pervert, but the truth of the matter is that his cock is so hard it is difficult to think of anything but the impossible gape of Piers’ useless hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somewhere in another room he can hear Goodra rummage around. He’s not sure what his buddy is doing, but he wouldn’t be surprised to find him in some kind of gooey nest, playing with the egg he’s put into Piers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a mess of goo and slick dripping from the loose gape between Piers’ thin legs. The egg must have been encased in it just to further protect it inside the host body, and make sure it lands cushioned when it is finally birthed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raihan keeps staring at the messy drippings, trying not to keep thinking that they are more than enough to act as lube for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loses the fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raihan is a fierce opponent on the battlefield, but against his own mind he is helpless. He tends to obsess over things. He’s not proud of it, but it’s how his brain works.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shuffles closer while Piers is starting to groan and slowly come back to his senses. Raihan curls a hand around his half-hard cock and squeezes it. It’s a fairly regular sized dick, but Piers is such a thin bastard that it looks grotesquely big on his bony frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raihan gives it a slow tug, eyes snapping up to his face. If Piers even registers the touch to his dick, he doesn’t show it. He is helpless like a babe. Like someone coming fresh out of some induced sleep. It is sick to want to play with him like this, but Raihan doesn’t think he’ll ever get a chance like this again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is now or never. Piers would do the same fucking thing, he’s sure. They vibe surprisingly well together like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raihan keeps watching Piers’ face while slowly fingering his hole. He’s never played with a rim this loose. It is… kind of disgusting, if he is being honest. What, then, does it say about how desperately horny it makes him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushes four fingers in, and there is no resistance; no pressure trying to keep him out. It’s just him pushing in and in and in, and before he knows what has happened, he is up to his wrist inside Piers’ body, feeling how feverishly hot his insides are against his knuckles and the pads of his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A loud static begins to fill Raihan’s head. He can see Piers’ throat vibrate with what is probably another groan, but it doesn’t really register with him. He has let go of the pale cock and stares down between Piers’ legs. He feels like a fucking midwife.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kind of… was one, wasn’t he? Sitting there, staring and trying to help as Piers birthed a goddamn Goodra egg? Everything was so surreal; like he should be waking up from it any second now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t wake up. Instead, he brings his other hand between Piers’ meager thighs. Pushing with his other hand to the side, he easily can spread the messy gape on his wrist and produce an opening for the fingers of his other hand to slip inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They go in just as easily as the first four have.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He keeps his hand flat for the moment. There is… no resistance. The static filling his ears recedes only long enough to let him somewhat register the defeated gurgle Piers makes when the second hand pops into him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweat is dripping down Raihan’s forehead. He has to try and wipe it against his shoulder because he can’t miss a single fucking moment of him having his two damn hands inside another human being. His heart feels like it is going to beat out of his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Piers is whimpering, his knees twitching, but he is also not denying Raihan the access. A part of him is aware that Piers is in no shape to really… tell him off, but… He’s just so horny.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Piers will understand. Right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh bloody hell… can he… make fists?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Usually, his mouth is running a mile a minute when he’s fucking, but this time his tongue is trapped between his teeth as his attention flicks from Piers’ stretched hole to his face and back again. He doesn’t want to <em>hurt</em> him, after all. He doesn’t want to fuck him up and <em>damage</em> him. He just wants to… he wants to feel this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The slick of Goodra’s egg is absolutely silky. It works so stupidly well that Raihan almost barks out a laugh. It makes him kind of wonder if he could market it. He already has a bit of adult oriented merchandise… He’s sure people would stand in line for getting slick produced by his Goodra.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shite, there’s a thought,” he murmurs, a wild grin on his face that he’s pretty sure shows off all his teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’ll have to talk to Piers later. Ask him what he thinks of that brilliant idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah. That’s right. Piers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raihan slowly moves his hands. He doesn’t dare to curl them into fists, but he still carefully thrusts them in and out until the squelching sound of Piers’ rim is filling the room wet and lewd.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ropes of pre-cum are dripping from Raihan’s cock, pooling on the hardwood floor between his folded legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls out. He just can’t take it anymore. Piers’ hole is gaping even worse than before. He can easily look inside him. he thinks he could fit a fucking mason jar into his buddy at this point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He curls a slick wet hand around his cock and is just flat out shocked by how hot it feels, warmed up by the inflamed insides of Piers’ overused intestines.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He strips it hard enough to hurt like a bitch, but he needs to come <em>now</em>. He’s waited long enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all of what happened, it is not difficult to shoot his load up Piers’ ass without even having to put his dick in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloody hell.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. McCree/Hanzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/Hanzo – subdrop/domdrop verse; dom-in-training Hanzo; Hanzo has difficulty being empathetic – They talk it out and understand each other a bit better.</p><p>Prequel: B33F7</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a human bein’, ain’tcha?” McCree drawls, sitting on a chair and making it tilt precariously with his feet against the edge of his desk. If they had been in Hanzo’s rooms, he would have already told him in no uncertain terms what he thought of this behavior, but…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They weren’t in his rooms, and McCree has made it plenty clear what he thought of being ordered around just now, so Hanzo stays put on the matter and only looks on disdainfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bristles at the question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree’s sleepy gaze trails up and down. His lids are so heavy, they look bruised. There’s a low tug in Hanzo’s belly, slow and insistent, the ache slowly spreading through his whole body until he looks away from the idiot and stares at a point just over his round shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Really, he just wants things to go back to as they were before. Curl a belt around McCree’s throat and make him fuck him with that big ruddy dick until his teeth clack together and his mind becomes empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree is chewing on some kind of straw he dragged out of a little container on his desk. He slowly drags his big, callused hand over his eyes. Hanzo had not been prepared for the image of McCree without his mechanical arm, but he… likes it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let us just assume ye’re human,” McCree drones on, throwing Hanzo a sardonic glance once he has pulled his hand away. “You got no ounce of empathy in you, do ya?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanzo can feel anger welling inside him, fingers digging deep into his biceps to make himself calm down. He stares at the floor and says: “I have… always had certain difficulties in understanding what others feel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He clenches his jaw so hard that his head starts to ache as he waits for yet another scathing remark, but the silence stretches on. He slowly lifts his gaze, and is unprepared for how flatout stunned McCree looks, the straw almost falling from the slack corner of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanzo’s face darkens, but before he can say more, McCree says: “Ah… Wow. Kinda didn’t figure you’d really… hm.” His face tenses again, taking on an expression of intense focus as he takes his feet finally off the table and sits forward, planting his elbow and stump on his knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something in Hanzo marginally relaxes when McCree finally stops putting his feet where they have no business of being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen. I’m no shrink,” McCree says after a moment of thinking, his voice sounding… different. More kind, maybe. Hanzo’s gaze swivels to stare at him, unsure how to react. He wants to sneer and tell him he is an oaf, maybe make another remark about his smell and stomp out, and he has to make a conscious effort to remain quiet and put.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean… it’s pretty obvious that you got… problems,” McCree continues, tapping his temple with two thick fingers. “Here. But I mean… we all got some one way or another. Some from birth, some from seein’ shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks down now, speaking slowly like he is figuring all of this out in real time. Hanzo just stands and stares at him, listening. Part of him wants to explode in his face and get his hands around his throat for talking about him like this…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...another part knows that McCree has hit the nail on the head with a disturbing accuracy that leaves Hanzo morbidly interested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve known you were a bastard from the beginnin’, is what I’m sayin’. An’ I still wanted to play. An’ it was pretty good for a while. An’ I really like to have that back. Dunno bout you. But since you’re here and make yourself into an idiot like I am right now, I s’pose we’re both in it for the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree is studiously not looking at him, and when Hanzo remains quiet, just hanging on to his every word, he just keeps talking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Things need to change if we want to resume… this.” He gestures between the two of them with his hand, then places his elbow back where it was, still not looking at Hanzo. “I like the degradation an’ shit. But ya need to figure out when enough’s enough. Since you admitted that shit like that’s difficult for ya, I’ll have to try an’... communicate it better. I guess… we just need to work on it, Shimada. It’s not gonna be easy, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that McCree finally glances up at Hanzo, just looking at him standing there and staring at him with a stony expression that gives nothing away. He smirks a little, and Hanzo has a moment of panic where he has no idea what that is supposed to mean – whether McCree is making fun of him – before he concludes: “...I think it could be fun to figure things out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanzo’s tight muscles slowly relax. McCree unfolds a little from his chair, slouching against the backrest and showing off the hirsute expanse of his meaty upper body. It is very distracting looking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanzo inhales deeply and slowly unfolds his arms from their tight clench around his chest. It’s a lot easier to breathe that way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you… wish to try this?” he asks softly. McCree’s mouth stretches into a crooked little smirk. He pulls the straw from between his slightly yellowed teeth and nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure do. You’re a bastard, but so am I. I think we’ll either fit together real swell, or we’ll kill each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanzo nods once, insides going warm and liquid as he realizes he has not been rejected. He exhales finally and says: “Very well. I do have a condition.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree’s grin falters somewhat. He looks at him like someone at a drugs deal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Mistrusting</em>, Hanzo’s brain supplies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah? What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wish for you to not frequent any of these… clubs… as long as we are involved.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree’s reticent expression splits into a grin, showing off a lot of teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… ye’re a jealous bastard,” he drawls. Hanzo bristles but he can’t deny it. He <em>is</em> jealous. To a point where he could see himself… hurting whoever McCree is involved with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree looks him up and down and snorts, then finally stands, unfolding himself to his full height, towering over Hanzo who calmly looks up at him, standing at an easy parade rest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jesse leans down some until their mouths are close together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I promise you that I won’t be involved with anybody without express permission. As long as this thing here is goin’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanzo relaxes. He could move up on the balls of his feet and easily close the gap, but he doesn’t, and from the look that is entering McCree’s eyes, he feels like he has done the right thing. He looks a bit… needy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well. I will trust you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t an easy thing to do, but he had to for this to work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An’ I trust you. Partner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>McCree awkwardly thrusts his big hand between them where there is not really any place to shake hands, but Hanzo takes it even so, squeezing firmly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Partner.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reaper/Soldier76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper/Soldier76 – old men; abo; alpha!Jack; Omega!Gabriel; gaping; knotting – There’s always something new to experience, even after decades together.</p><p>Sequel: B35F11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re both old now and have been together for long enough that nothing really shocks either of them anymore. Mating is still nice and good, but no longer the heated scrabble that it had been once upon a time, when Gabe still had been able to go into heats and regularly driven Jack up a wall with need.</p><p>Gabriel is older now – well… they both are – but no less gorgeous in Jack’s eyes. The mating frenzy is gone, yes, but it hasn’t left a gaping hole. In its place, something deeper and more profound has slipped in.</p><p>Fucking is more like… making love – as much as the term made both of them wince. It’s comfortable and sweaty and delicious, their bodies well accustomed to each other’s needs and quirks.</p><p>Gabriel is an Omega who knows how to take a fat knot like Jack’s. He’s done so for decades now; easily spreading for him, trusting and beautiful in his submission. He only needs a whiff of Jack’s arousal these days to roll over and spread his legs. He can do it in his fucking sleep.</p><p>(Jack knows. He’s tested it. Oh dear lord, he’s tested it all.)</p><p>While the SEP has kept their bodies mostly from aging, Gabriel’s mating muscles have become… looser over time. It is all well. Jack doesn’t mind.</p><p>He’s never thought he could fuck an Omega on his knot, is all. He’s seen his fair share of porn, of course, but he’s never seen the appeal until that one fateful afternoon when he pushes in with a long, drawn-out groan, thinking he’s locked in deep in Gabriel’s creamy heat.</p><p>Gabriel is on his belly, his plump ass angled up nicely for the slow rainy-day mating. He’s been reading an article, but has been nice enough to make a few sounds of pleasure here and there just to keep Jack on it.</p><p>Jack is just wondering about how to get Gabriel off… or maybe he didn’t want to get off and just wanted a sandwich? Hmmm- when his hips do their customary jiggle to the back to just idly test their bind.</p><p>Just as easily as Jack has sunk into him, he drags out again.</p><p>Gabriel’s body stiffens beneath him. He lets the data pad fall to the pillow in front of him and he twists slightly to look back, staring at him over the rim of his reading glasses.</p><p>“What did you just do?” he asks a bit hoarse.</p><p>Jack blinks slowly and looks down at the weird sight of his wet, fully knotted cock just swinging beneath him.</p><p>“I just… pulled out.”</p><p>“But you knotted.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Jack, intrigued, kneels up and reaches for Gabriel’s fat ass cheeks. They haven’t changed in all the years they’ve known each other – round and juicy and just so damn… slappable.</p><p>He doesn’t slap them this time. Instead, he grips them and spreads them far, having a good look at the Omega’s hole. It’s gaping and raw looking, the rim puffy from decades of thorough use.</p><p>“Damn,” Jack rasps, thumbs lightly dragging against the rim. It is wet and hot to the touch. When he hooks them in and pulls apart, the hole just spreads for him, smooth like butter.</p><p>Gabriel groans, head falling back forward, pressing against his stacked forearms.</p><p>“What the fuuuuck…”</p><p>Jack has no idea if that is a good sign or a bad, but he keeps gently spreading him open, able to look into his Omega’s insides in a way he’s never been able to do before.</p><p>His ears feel hot. It’s been a damn long time that he’s felt shy with his mate, but the fact that Gabriel is at least not looking at him makes it a little easier to shuffle back forward.</p><p>“That’s really hot, Gabe…”</p><p>“What… you like fucked-out holes?” he growls. He sounds embarrassed. Ashamed, maybe.</p><p>Jack croons at him and pushes his cock – knot and all – back into the butter soft gape almost as an afterthought as he leans over and blankets the back of his Omega.</p><p>Gabe barely gets a wheezing whine out before Jack has his teeth sinking around the first knob of his spine, gently grasping on and scruffing him.</p><p>Gabriel bucks once, then goes nice and docile beneath him. It’s easy to hold on to a frame as sturdy as Gabriel’s, so Jack stays put right where he is, the grip of his teeth going tighter until everything slots back into place.</p><p>His hips pump slowly. His body is all confused and dully aching as he drags his knot in and out of Gabriel’s weakly grasping body. He’s knotted and had been more than ready to come as a result, but he hasn’t yet. He can’t remember ever knotting without shooting his load, and his balls are not happy with it.</p><p>He’s also never been able to still fuck with a knot as fat as a fucking soccer ball. He lets go of Gabriel’s neck to instead start to lick the bruise that is starting to form.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathes softly into Gabe’s ear; it feels so hot against his lips. “You feeling good? Is this… alright?”</p><p>Gabriel makes a high pitched little sound that Jack takes for confirmation. He keeps carefully pumping his hips, the feeling of his knot popping in and out of the slack hole sending goosebumps skittering down his spine.</p><p>He’s sure he’d have lost his mind had he been able to do this to a younger Gabriel, but now he is being nice and slow, all while crushing his Omega into the cushions because he knows that Gabriel finds it comforting when he can barely breathe and knows that he has no other option but to lie there and take it.</p><p>Gabriel is as fiery as they come, but Jack has never met a sweeter, more docile Omega when he wants to get mated.</p><p>There’s no way he could think about reading now. He’s clutching on to the armrest of the couch and just holding on for dear life as he has to come to terms with the feeling of basically getting knotted over and over again.</p><p>He has to feel bloated; at least that is what Jack thinks must be happening. He presses his cheek against Gabriel’s, awkwardly humping his way inside since he couldn’t have hoped to keep the longer strokes up for long.</p><p>His whole body is aching in the sweetest way possible.</p><p>He grinds inside one last time, and as Gabriel gurgles softly, coming in slow, delicious waves, body heating up noticeably beneath Jack’s, Jack follows along, striping those red hot insides he had been able to look into earlier.</p><p>His brain feels like it is pulsating in his skull as he goes through the experience, sagging down and crushing Gabriel even harder until the Omega grunts and rams his elbow into Jack’s side.</p><p>Jack struggles to get up on his knees a little and let Gabriel breathe. Neither of them is saying anything, but he feels rather… smug.</p><p>Decades together and still new things to experience...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. McCree/Lúcio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McCree/Lúcio – dark McCree; hypnosis; rape tw; dub-con tw; blow job – Jesse has a device and it works wonders.</p><p>Sequel: B35F3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Jesse steps to the side to let Lúcio in. The DJ has a six pack beer dangling from a couple fingers and a bag of something salty clenched beneath the arm.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hey there. Got a bit late, but you don’t mind, right?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Course not. Get in.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Jesse glances up and down the hallway, then closes the door and locks it with a swipe of his fingers.</p></div><div class=""><p>“You good? Had a successful stream or whatever you were up to?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yeah, man. It was fun. So what’re we watching?” Lúcio plops down on Jesse’s bumpy couch and rips into the crinkling bag of the snacks he’s brought with him.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jesse licks his lips. His hand slides into his pocket, curling around the little device in there. Should he do it? He watches Lúcio lounging there, more lying than sitting, and with his knees whorishly spread.</p></div><div class=""><p>It’s not the first time he’s been teasing Jesse like this without anything coming off of it. Whenever Jesse would try to get into the little slut’s pants, he would just laugh it off like it was some kind of joke. Like Jesse wasn’t so horny he was sure everybody in a three mile radius could smell his wet dick.</p></div><div class=""><p>Tonight. He would finally get it.</p></div><div class=""><p>“I’ll show you in a second, bud. But first… I got something else here for ya to look at. See?”</p></div><div class=""><p>He pulls the device out of his pocket and stretches it out on the palm of his hand. It begins to whirr, a holographic image appearing that moves so intricately that Jesse becomes a bit nauseous looking at it, so he doesn’t.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio turns towards him with a little inquiring ‘hm?’, eyes falling from Jesse’s face to the device thrust in front of him.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh dude, what is… that’s kinda making me…” he slurs already within seconds, his big brown eyes becoming heavy lidded and unfocused.</p></div><div class=""><p>Three seconds later, and he just closes his mouth, staring at the holographic image the device is depicting. Jesse’s heart is racing. He slowly moves his hand to one side, then the other. Lúcio’s head follows it perfectly. He blinks very slowly – lids lowering, then opening like they are incredibly heavy.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Lúcio? Can ya hear me?” Jesse asks softly. His heart is thumping a mile a minute. He kind of wants to think that he feels bad for what he is doing right now, but the truth of the matter is that his cock is so damn hard in his sweats that he feels like he’ll only be able to walk bow-legged until he can do something about that fat rod swinging between his thighs.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio makes a soft, dreamy noise. It sounds like confirmation.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Sit up straight, then,” Jesse tries his first order. Start small, right?</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio begins to move. It’s not a quick snapping-to, but he is not slow about it, either. Within moments he is sitting there primly, still staring at the device like he’s never seen anything as beautiful.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jesse could howl in triumph. He very slowly puts the little thing on his dirty coffee table; always easily visible for the young man. He won’t need it for long, the guy he bought it from said, but for a good few minutes at least, until his body has stopped fighting against it.</p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>An’ then the little lady or whatever will be yours for a few hours. Until they sleep. When they wake up, they won’t remember a thing.</em>
    </p></div><div class=""><p>He lets him sit there and just soak it in. He’s not in a hurry now. They have all damn night for Jesse to get his rocks off once and for all.</p></div><div class=""><p>.o.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Alright… nice an’ slow… suck it like you’re in love with it,” Jesse drawls. In the background, he has a movie going, and in his fist he got a cool beer; one of those that Lúcio brought like the good little guest that he is.</p></div><div class=""><p>The other hand is curled around the ruddy shaft of his dick, holding it nice and steady for Lúcio to mouth at the tip until it is shiny wet with saliva.</p></div><div class=""><p>“An’ look at me while ya do it,” Jesse admonishes.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio’s eyes swipe up towards him. He looks so out of it; like he has no idea what he is even doing. And fuck, Jesse’s going to burn in the hottest hell, but he’s getting off just on that look alone.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio’s plump lips are slowly opening, and he pushes his hot little mouth over the tip.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh shit… yeah… nice ‘n slow,” Jesse grunts. His cock is pulsing, balls aching with how badly he wants this… but he would drag it out. He only had this one shot, and he would use it well.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio slows down obediently. He is sucking cock in slow motion. Jesse has never seen something like it but damn if he didn’t love every second of Lúcio suckling on him like on a pacifier.</p></div><div class=""><p>The young man pulls off again with a pop, leaving Jesse’s tip angry red and painfully swollen, then starts to kiss it and rub his cheek against it. Jesse is confused until he realizes that Lúcio is actually treating his dick like he’s in love with it.</p></div><div class=""><p>Fuck this was nice. He grabs the young man’s hand and pulls it up, making him hold his cock so he could reach down and cup his balls instead. It was nice to just be freeballing it in his rooms and get his dick worshipped. He doesn’t know for how long he’s been dreaming up this exact scenario. It is even better in real life.</p></div><div class=""><p>People said you couldn’t love with the press of a button, but Lúcio is being damn convincing anyway. He is staring at Jesse while he tongues his piss slit, and he keeps staring at him when he pushes his hot mouth over his cock again and hollows his cheeks around it, sucking like a grade A whore.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jesse doesn’t need to give him much in way of orders; he just does it like a natural. He pushes down and down and down, slowly letting the cock slip along his tongue until Jesse can feel the slight resistance of his throat.</p></div><div class=""><p>He inhales deeply, arousal brewing nice and warm in his crotch, and radiating out along his limbs. His hand is moving on his balls, slowly squeezing and releasing. Keeping them moving lightly while his dick slides without a hitch down into Lúcio’s hot little throat.</p></div><div class=""><p>He has no idea whether Lúcio can do that shit naturally or whether it is the hypnosis letting him relax enough to just take the fat cock like this. It doesn’t matter either way. The little device is still working its magic, sitting on the table, but it is no longer needed to keep Lúcio nice and docile.</p></div><div class=""><p>He would pump his belly full of cum and then push a beer in his hand and let him wash the taste of it down.</p></div><div class=""><p>Lúcio’d wake up the next morning on Jesse’s couch, feeling hoarse and disoriented, and he would have no idea that he’s drooled all over Jesse’s cock like a whore.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jesse kind of wanted to spread the young man’s legs and fuck into what he imagined would be a perfectly tight, creamy hole, but he’s not sure how he would explain <em>that</em> particular ache away, so he doesn’t. But getting his soul sucked out of his dick by a world famous DJ… well now. That was something to remember for a vagabond like him.</p></div></div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>